


Waking up

by Cougar38



Series: What if where we fell in love wasn't even real? [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Altered Memories, Alternate Universe - Different Mastermind (Dangan Ronpa), Cast wakes up in the order they die, D3 Future Arc never happened, F/F, F/M, False Memories, Human K1-B0 (Dangan Ronpa), Kiibo is the Ultimate Robotics Club Member, Killing Game Was A Virtual Reality Simulation (Dangan Ronpa), Non-Incestuous Shinguji Korekiyo, V3 cast are Remnants of Despair, rantaro is the ultimate adventurer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:27:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27684911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cougar38/pseuds/Cougar38
Summary: Himiko didn’t expect to wake up in a pod. Nor did she expect that the whole killing game was fake. Maybe she also didn’t expect to find out why she and the others (excluding Tenko, who was gone) were put in those pods in the first place.
Relationships: Chabashira Tenko/Yumeno Himiko (Partial), Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko/Pekoyama Peko (mentioned)
Series: What if where we fell in love wasn't even real? [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2020231
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	Waking up

First thing Himiko saw when she woke up wasn’t the outside world. No, it was nowhere close to that. She woke up in a pod in some sort of weird room. Rubbing her temple, she sat up as she tried to remember what happened just before.

Killing Game...Re-trial…Shirogane...Mastermind… Ten-

Tenko

She had to find Tenko. The girl was still at the academy when she left right? Then would she still be alive here? Without second thought, Himiko shot out of her pod and ran around the room, hoping to find some proof of Tenko being alive

_______________________________________________________________

Kaede Akamatsu : Ultimate Pianist

Status : Alive

_______________________________________________________________

Tsumugi Shirogane : Ultimate Cosplayer

Status : ? ? ?

_______________________________________________________________

Rantaro Amami : Ultimate Adventurer

Status : Alive

_______________________________________________________________

Ryoma Hoshi : Ultimate Tennis Pro

Status : Alive

_______________________________________________________________

Gonta Gokuhara : Ultimate Entomologist

Status : Alive

_______________________________________________________________

Kokichi Ouma : Ultimate Supreme Leader

Status : Alive

_______________________________________________________________

Kaito Momota : Ultimate Astronaut

Status : Alive

_______________________________________________________________

Kiibo Idabashi : Ultimate Robotics Club Member

Status : ? ? ?

_______________________________________________________________

Shuichi Saihara : Ultimate Detective

Status : ? ? ?

_______________________________________________________________

Kirumi Tojo : Ultimate Maid

Status : Alive

_______________________________________________________________

Angie Yonaga : Ultimate Artist

Status : Alive

_______________________________________________________________

Miu Iruma : Ultimate Inventor

Status : Alive

_______________________________________________________________

Korekiyo Shinguji : Ultimate Anthropologist

Status : Alive

_______________________________________________________________

Maki Harukawa : Ultimate Assassin

Status : ? ? ?

_______________________________________________________________

Himiko Yumeno : Ultimate Magician

Status : Alive

_______________________________________________________________

But no sight of Tenko’s name. Though, she was curious what those question marks for the other four survivors meant. Did they manage to get out in time? They should have since Himiko was pretty sure that she was the last to leave.

“Ow, fuck,” the redhead’s train of thought was cut off by a familiar voice mumbling. Looking down, she realised that Maki had awoken and was slowly getting out of her pod; the assassin’s status had also changed from “ ? ? ? “ to “Alive”. Then it was probably what happened to the academy that caused the question marks.

“Where are we?” Himiko could only shrug in reply to Maki’s question; she didn’t have the time to investigate the rest of the room since she was so caught up in trying to find Tenko. The two didn’t have much time to check when they heard the other pods opening as they rushed to help out their friends. 

“Kiibo…” Shuichi started upon noticing the white-haired boy’s different appearance.

“Yeah Saihara-Kun, what is it?” He replied, still oblivious to his actual appearance.

“Kiibo, your body” Maki broke the news in a quick and abrupt manner.

“Oh…” Kiibo could only mumble as the realisation hit him that he was actually human.

“So that means that Miu and Kokichi will never know whether… you know?” Tsumugi interrupted, having gotten out of her pod.

“Can you guys cut it out with that! I thought we agreed never to discuss that topic ever again!” the boy’s face went red with embarrassment as he remembered the number of times he had been asked that question by Miu or Kokichi.

“Ah, you all are awake. I told you Hajime, hope indeed is something so wo-” The group of five was cut off when a door opened, revealing a boy in a dark green jacket with small red cubes near the corner; his hair was like a cloud and in a mess.

“Nagito. Do not make me send you for another one of Ms Yukizome’s lectures to make you snap out of that again.” The boy, presumably Hajime chided.

“Who are you two?” Himiko warily asked.

“I’m Hajime Hinata, the Ultimate Hope. And this is Nagito Komaeda, my boyfriend and the Ultimate Lucky Student.” Hajime introduced himself and Nagito. “We are both part of the Future Foundation, a group that combats despair after what one would call “The Tragedy”.”

“I remember something along the lines of that.” Shuichi pointed out.

“It was from one of the flashback lights,” 

“Yeah, that was real.”

“Anyway, we’ll continue the discussion outside, everyone else is waiting for you five.” Himiko dashed straight past the two adults upon hearing “everyone else”, call her stubborn but she couldn’t care less, she just wanted to find proof of Tenko’s existence.

“Himiko-san wait up!” Kiibo called out as he and the others chased after the girl, gosh when was she ever this fast?

“Himiko!” The redhead ignored the others as she scanned the sea of familiar faces in hopes of finding Tenko but nothing.

“Himi...ko… s-slow down…” Shuichi panted as he and the rest arrived in the room, only to see small tears fall from the Magician’s eyes.

“Tenko…” She could barely mumble.

“Yeah, we know, the other future foundation members told us about it. But, you know we have to face her death head-on!” Kaito encouraged the girl as he punched his left palm.

“Same attitude as always, even outside the killing game,” Kokichi rolled his eyes as Maki stifled her laughter.

“Hey!” 

“Wait Kaito, you mentioned ‘death’, what do you mean by that?”

“Shit,”

“Nice job you nut head,” Rantaro mumbled under his breath. Rantaro. Poor guy, he barely had the chance to even take part in the killing game before he was killed.

“Ah, we were just going to tell them so don’t worry about that. Could the five of you follow me?” Hajime gestured for the five to follow him as he led them into a separate room.

  
  


“Tell us what happened and why we were put in a fucking killing game,” Maki demanded in her usual dark tone.

“Ok ok, calm down. The Tragedy was started and led by a group of people called the ‘Remnants of Despair’,” Hajime started.

“Uh-huh… and do we have anything to do with them?” Tsumugi asked, pushing her glasses up.

“Yes, you all, excluding Chabashira-chan, were all part of that group. Along with my class - Class 77 of Hope’s Peak. And before you ask, yes you guys were students at Hope’s Peak: Class 79.”

“But then why were we in the pods?” Kiibo asked.

“It came with the formation of the Future Foundation, a group mainly consisting of Hope’s Peak Alumni. We, as remnants, were captured and brought into the Neo World Program.”

“Yep, when me and the survivors of my class’ killing game escaped and joined the Future Foundation. I found out about the Remnants and brought them to Jabberwock Island so that they could hopefully forget that they were the Ultimate Despair in order to undo everything that Junko had done to them.” Another voice said. The group turned around to see a brown haired boy with messy hair, not as messy as Nagito, and an ahoge walk into the room; dressed in a suit with a green tie. “I’m Makoto Naegi, I’m also the Ultimate Lucky Student.”

“You mentioned that we were also part of this ‘Remnants of Despair’, how were we captured since we weren’t with your class?” 

“The Future Foundation didn’t know about you guys until Souda-Kun mentioned it, I can remember him saying something along the lines of ‘You may have us but you’ll still have to deal with  _ them _ ’,” Makoto explained.

“That then led to a giant search for who that ‘them’ was until we found you lot in the same pods you all woke up in. Pretty sure you were all supposed to be released before the remnants were captured as a back-up plan but I think that failed. So we did the same as we did with the remnants and put you guys in a simulation to rid the despair in all of you.” Another voice, this time around coming from a blondie with blue eyes. “Byakuya Togami, Ultimate Affluent Prodigy.”

Silence. The survivors were still trying to take in all the information about their past.

“Then what happened to Tenko?” Himiko’s voice broke the silence, immediately creating a stiff atmosphere in the room.

“She died during the start of the tragedy, trying to protect you guys… it’s what made you all fall into despair,” Hajime explained.

_ Flashback  _

_ “Well well well, look what we have here. Class 79, filled with such dangerous people,” Junko taunted the class, eyeing some of the students like Maki. _

_ “What do you want with us,” Kaito asked. _

_ “To give you all a choice - join us or  _ **_die_ ** _ ”  _

_ “The heck is that kind of choice? We won’t join you nor will we let ourselves die!” Rantaro declared. _

_ “Oh really?” The fashionista snapped her fingers as an army of Monokuma robots surrounded the students. _

_ “Yeah! I won’t let you touch any of my classmates, including the degenerate males. Even though you aren’t a degenerate, I’ll use my Neo-Aikido to defend them!” Tenko agreed. _

_ “Yeah, Gonta will defend his classmates, it’s what gentlemen does!”  _

_ “We’ll see about that,” The blonde continued to mock them. _

_ “Try me,  _ **_bitch_ ** _ ,” Tenko spat as she got into a fighting stance. _

_ “I don’t think this is going to end well for someone… Tenko never calls anyone a bitch… maybe excluding Iruma-san but she’s a special case” Kaede whispered to Shuichi, who nodded in reply. _

_ “Take this! Haiyah!” Junko was flung into the army of robots as Tenko used her aikido to fling her. _

_ “You’ll pay for that… with  _ **_your life_ ** _ ,” Junko’s tone became much darker as she said the last part. _

_ “What the fuck? Look ‘ere ya bimbo, all she did was fling you and now you’re going to fucking kill her? The fuck is wrong with ya head?” Miu spat. _

_ “Oh sorry, but you really shouldn't attack your future leader like that you know? It is punishable by death~”  _

_ “Since when were you our fucking leader huh?  _ **_I’m_ ** _ the Ultimate Supreme Leader and you can’t tell me to do shit unless I want to.” Kokichi countered. _

_ “Well I’ll make you listen, forcefully or not. Now, it’s time for Aikido bitch to pay the price.” With a snap of her fingers, the floor beneath Tenko opened up, causing her to fall in. _

_ “TENKO!” Himiko shouted as she attempted to rush forward to grab her friend’s hand but was held back by one of the robots and soon, everything went black. _

  
  


_ “W-what happened?” Himiko heard Kirumi mumble. _

_ “All I remember is that crazy-ass blonde bitch saying something about Tenko paying the price, everything after that is a blur,” Miu replied. _

_ “About time you all woke up! Because now it’s punishment time!” Junko’s voice rang out from the speakers as the TVs in the room came to life, now showing Tenko in the middle of an arena, monitors with Junko’s face all around. _

_ “Tenko!” Himiko called out. _

_ “Sorry lil’ miss ‘Mage’ but she can’t hear you.” Junko continued to taunt her as the screens showed a pixel Tenko being dragged by what the group assumed to be a pixel, Junko. The screens then flashed back to Tenko in the arena, as the gates opened and many Monokuma warriors came out one by one. _

_ _______________________________________________________________ _

**Tenko Chabashira’s execution**

**Status : Executed**

_ _______________________________________________________________ _

_ Tenko easily took down the warriors one by one with a punch or kick. But they kept on coming and there were no signs of them stopping - until she died. Just as it seemed like it would be the same thing over and over again, two arrows shot past the girl, one cutting her on her cheek. Looking up, Tenko saw two archers standing in the stands, ready to fire another shot at her. _

_ “Come on Tenko…” Ryoma muttered. _

_ However, things only just got worse from there as soon more archers appeared and her opponents got tougher and tougher to knock out. And when they thought things couldn’t get any worse for Tenko, the next set of warriors came out, armed with weapons. Now, the group was left to watch the girl get hopelessly swarmed by enemies as she attempted to avoid the incoming attacks, failing as more and more cuts littered her body. A scream of agony erupted from the Aikido Master’s mouth as an arrow went straight through her body, followed by more slashes from the warriors. _

_ “Can’t… take my eyes… away…” Korekiyo said as he could only continue to watch his classmate getting beat up. _

_ The arena was littered with bodies, some dead, some unconscious. Tenko was barely able to stand, gripping onto her left shoulder with her right hand; her body was covered in cuts and arrow holes, her usual outfit beyond recognition.  _

_ “Are you done hiding behind your stupid minions? Come fight me already!” She shouted towards the stands, even though it was obvious that she was in no fighting condition. _

_ “I’ll teach boastful brats like you to learn to keep your mouths shut.” Junko taunted as she walked out from the gates, the Aikido Master swore she saw all her classmates there behind the gates, all waiting for her. In a last-ditch effort, Tenko lunged at her in reply but stopped short as she began coughing up blood, falling onto her knees, left arm over her chest while her right arm supported her body. Looking up once more at Junko, the girl’s expression changed from vengeful to a shocked one as a loud bang resounded throughout the arena, Tenko’s now lifeless corpse falling to the side; blood streaming out of her head wound. _

_ The remaining students could only stare in shock at what happened to one of their classmates as despair filled their bodies. Their eyes changed to a dark red as a spiral pattern appeared, signalling their fall to despair. _

_ Flashback End _

  
  


“Tenko……” Himiko cried as she remember the torture her best friend was put through.

“Himiko? Is everything alright?” Tsumugi asked upon noticing the smaller girl’s breakdown.

“I-I remember... what happened… I remember her… her death…” The girl sobbed

“Come on Himiko, let’s go back to the rest, they should remember it too,” Kiibo reassured the girl as they guided her out of the room to the common room where the rest of the students were.

“Yo, what happened?” Kaito asked as he noticed Himiko’s distraught state.

“She remembered Tenko’s execution and I guess seeing her die again must have triggered Himiko,” Maki explained.

“Wait,” Kaede started, “If the simulation was supposed to remove the despair, then why did it turn into a killing game?”

“Infected with a virus. In my class’ case, Izuru put the virus in, which created Monokuma and a virtual Junko as the Mastermind. So your’s was definitely infected but I don’t think it was infected with the same one as ours since Junko wasn’t your mastermind,” Hajime answered calmly.

“Then what about… you know,  _ her _ ? How did she get into the simulation?” Himiko’s voice interjected.

This time around, it was Makoto who answered, “We needed a ‘Watcher’ to make sure that the rehabilitation was going well. So we created one based off of someone you all could trust, which all happened to be Tenko so it wasn’t hard to create an AI version of her.”

“And then she got corrupted thanks to the virus, turning her into the Mastermind.” Shuichi finished up.

“Yep”

“Although, I’m now curious about this but, did the virus also affect some of our pasts?” Kirumi asked.

“Yes. Some of your pasts were based off of what you did as remnants. For example, Ryoma; you had killed people with metal tennis balls, but it had nothing to do with the mafia nor your family, and you were definitely nowhere close to going on the death row.” 

“How about me?” Kaito asked

“No, you actually did cheat on your astronaut exams,” Byakuya deadpanned

“Fuck,”

“But even if Ryoma had killed 50 mafia, he wouldn’t even be on the death row. He’d be fucking dead,” a blonde male (who was notably quite short) with a scar along his right eye pointed out as he walked in with a bespectacled silver-haired girl, “Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu, Ultimate Yakuza”

“And I’m Peko Pekoyama, the Ultimate Swordswoman and it is my duty to protect my Young Master,” The girl introduced herself.

“Peko, I already told you to cut it out with the ‘Young Master’ crap already. You aren’t my fucking tool.” Fuyuhiko chided Peko

“Sorry, You- I mean Fuyuhiko,” She apologised but it was obvious that she was still struggling to correct herself.

“Is your class always like this?” Korekiyo asked

“You haven’t even met the worst of them yet.” Hajime sighed.

“Don’t worry, Atua will make sure that we’ll all get along together!” Angie reassured them.

“Anyway, you guys have been cooped up in here for so long, I think it’s time for you guys to go outside,” Nagito said, “Then you’ll be able to meet all our classmates, oh that’d be so wonderful! Seeing so many ultimates gather together, such hope!”

“Jeez, cut it out already, cloud boy,” Fuyuhiko retorted.

  
  
  


Oh were things going to be interesting starting anew, with old and new friends alike.

  
  
  


But nothing would be the same, especially without Tenko. Himiko wished that she could just see the girl once more.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Ok so these are the people whose pasts were altered when the simulation was infected:
> 
> Rantaro : He had actually organised fight clubs and participated in the fights, which were all out brawls. Which is how he got the “Ultimate Survivor” title in the simulation; for surviving all the fights.
> 
> Ryoma : His is already explained.
> 
> Kirumi : Thanks to her talent, she slowly gained people’s trust in anti-despair groups and climbed the ranks until she was basically the leader of the group; where she proceeded to tear the whole group down.
> 
> Angie : The blood sacrifices were actually fatal, often helping Korekiyo with sacrifices.
> 
> Korekiyo : As mentioned, he and Angie often killed people and sacrificed them, either to Atua or Korekiyo’s sister, in the latter’s case to keep her happy and they ARE NOT in a relationship.
> 
> Kokichi : He led groups to spread despair by playing deadly pranks.
> 
> There will be one last part concluding this don't worry, TenMiko will get together. Kind of.


End file.
